


My Six of Crows poetry

by justapipe-dream (ginita105)



Category: Six of Crows - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Other, Poetry, and even about the ships, but i'll just add more tags later, i might write some about the other characters, things i've poested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginita105/pseuds/justapipe-dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well hello! I'm the crazy fangirl who writes poetry (not only but also) inspired by book characters! I've already written some for Andreil and for I'll Give You The Sun and now it seems I'll be adding Six of Crows to that list!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Six of Crows poetry

**Author's Note:**

> http://justapipe-dream.tumblr.com/post/145610296042/your-mind-is-full-of-demons-bad-memories-casting

Your mind is full of demons  
Bad memories casting shadows  
Over the good ones  
Once you were played  
So you became the player  
Holding hands and making  
Deals with the monsters  
Under your bed  
Once you were played  
And you’d been fond of magic  
But blinded by hope  
You missed the trick  
Now you play them instead


End file.
